Dovahkiin
by nokosi1736
Summary: This is my first fanfic and I hope its good.
1. Dovahkiin

This is my first fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own skyrim or inheritance cycle

This link is the song  watch?v=UsnRQJxanVM listen to this

Chapter: 1 Dragonborn.

Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn, To keep evil forever at bay! And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray! Hearken now sons of snow, to an age long ago And the tale boldy told of the one who was kin to both wyrm and the races of man, With a power to rival the Sun! When brothers wage war come unfurled! Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound, With a hunger to swallow the world! But a day shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies Will be silenced forever and then! Fair skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw! Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn, To keep evil forever at bay! And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray

Song of the Dovahkiin

Eragon's P.O.V

An earth shattering roar broke Eragon's concentration as he was trying to speak to Glaedr, and almost knocked him off his bed. Eragon rushed as he strapped on Brisinger and past the flaps on his tent looking for the source of the roar. Eragon sent his mind out looking for Saphira; another shattering roar came from the sky this time closer but he swore he could hear faint shouting not from the troops but coming in the direction of the roar.

Saphira landed next to Eragon Saphira was that you? he asked. No little one. Replied Saphira Eragon climbed on to Saphira and strapped him self into the saddle as she took to the skies another roar came this time almost right above them Eragon looked up and saw a dragon but instead of having four legs and wings it had two back legs and its wings with sharp claws at the end of each one.

The dragon had many spikes coming from its back and tale and had horns above the eyes pointing towards its body. But what really surprised him was that it had someone on its back not as a rider but fighting. Eragon was angry here was this dragon being attack by this person.

The dragon started to fly higher while Saphira followed it at a distance. The dragon was flying higher before it started to hover and spoke its voice was like a deep echo "Dovahkiin you can not kill me I am immortal, I am a god" the person replied but he shouted something that I could not understand "JOOR ZAH FRUL" as person shouted that the dragon roared as if in pain and fell out of the sky rushing towards the camp below.

The man fell off the dragon and rushed at the ground not showing any sign of fear at the sight of the ground rushing up at him as he got closer he shouted something again "FEIM ZII GRON" he hit the ground shortly after in a loud thud and large cloud of dust.

The dragon was able to slow his decent but not fast enough because he slide when he hit the ground leaving a large grove in the ground I thought the dragon was dead but he slowly got up and looked at place were the mans body was before walking over standing before the dust cloud and said "Dovahkiin is finally dead I killed him" he stared at the dust cloud before he back as if something scared him he didn't back up fast enough because I heard some one shout "FUS RO DAH!"

The cloud of dust and debris flew towards the dragon throwing him back onto some tents crushing them flat. What I saw in the crater was the man who fell into it I was astonished that he survived the fall the crater showed that he hit hard but some how survived he walked out of the crater.

For the first time I saw him clearly he was as taller then elves and had a large build his armor was made out of what looked liked fur with leather holding it together he had a helmet on that had two horns coming out of the side. He had what looked like a steel sword in his right hand and a shield in his left.

The person started walking towards the dragon and "Alduin give up now and you death will be swift!" The man yelled. The dragon named Alduin came out of the tents and roared at the man. The man yelled "Let it be I shall kill you!"

Alduin Roared once more and spewed fire at the man, but the man dodged the fire and ran towards the dragon. Alduin turned towards the man and tried to bit him but the man swung his shield and hit the dragon forcing its head away from him and then sliced at the dragons face. The dragon roared in pain as the sword left a deep gash on his face and left eye blinding him on that side.

Alduin swung his head towards the man and hit him square in the chest tossing him into a tent before relishing a torrent of flames at the tent and surrounding tents for half a minute before stopping.

When the flames died down the man was standing there with a few scorch marks but unharmed. He didn't waste ant time the man started to run again towards Alduin before stopping and shouting "IISS SLEN NUS" and a torrent of cold wind escaped his mouth and coved Alduin.

The man ran at Alduin again taking advantage of his frozen state and slide under him while slicing the weak spot in the dragon's underside before standing back up and jumping back because of Alduin's tail about to crush him. The Ice shattered as Alduin roared in pain before yelling "Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u Nis ablaan!" as what looked like strands of his soul leak from his body as he roared in pain again and stood on his hind legs and what looked like his skin exploding from his body in a golden light before showing a skeleton darker then tar.

The skeleton roared towards the sky and started to glow golden in certain places as what I could guess was his soul flew to the sky towards a portal in the sky that appeared as the fight was happing before it gave one last roar and exploded in a golden light that blinded me when my vision came back the man was staring at us as if we were another threat and took a step towards us before he fell back from some unknown reason.

After half an hour later and a talk with Nasuada about the fight they had check to see if any one was hurt or killed twenty men died and over thirty have been hurt, the man was taken to a guard tent and they tried to read his mind but every time they tried they were meet with a wall that they could not break or pass.

I went back to my tent and sat down Saphira I can't believe what I just saw we didn't do anything to help the dragon and he just killed it. Saphira replied That dragon could have been here to attack us and he just saved us we will not know in till he wakes up.

That's the end of chapter one I hope you liked it if not tell me why leave a comment

Disclaimer: I own nothing only my O.C who ever that is.


	2. Halloween update

I hope you are all having a happy Halloween, I will be adding the next chapter to this story by the end of the week. After that halo 4 is coming out and I will be playing that for some time. So have a happy Halloween!


	3. update again!

News Update

New computer

Disclaimer: I own this chapter! And only this chapter!

First off thank you for all the reviews and follows they really helped me and luckily for you I just got a new computer. It will take some time for me to get used to it but when I am I will work on the next chapter for Dovahkiin. Thank you again for waiting I will put up another update chapter when I am used to the computer, and happy late thanksgiving.

From: Nokosi1736: D


	4. Dovahkiin chapter: 1 - Solstheim

Dovahkiin chapter: 1 - Solstheim.

The sound of the boat creaking and groaning as the waves pounded into it kept Eragon awake. It had been two months since they left Alagaesia to look for a new land for the dragon riders. They had found many islands along the way but none were the right one. Some were to cold and didn't have enough wild life for the dragons to hunt and eggs to grow. Eragon felt the presence of Saphira's mind trying to contact him and allowed her into his mind.

_Eragon we have found another island. _Saphira said _this is the one we have been looking for, I can feel it._

_Tell the rest others to get ready and meet me on the deck. _Eragon said as he quickly stood from the cot he was sitting on and rushes to store chest were he keeps his armor wrapped tightly to keep it from hitting it self from the rocking of the boat. He quickly straps on his armor and grabs his word Brisingr and straps it to his hip he quickly checks if his armor is on properly before rushing to his door just stopping briefly to open and to close it before rushing off again down the halls to the stairs were stops to catch his breath and then starts to walk of the steps.

The first thing Eragon notices is the ash that is falling from the sky onto the boat covering it with a thin layer of ash. The second thing he notices is the rest of the elves on deck waiting for him.

"Blodhgarm I need to speak with you" Eragon said as he walked to the front of the boat to get a better view of the island.

"Yes Eragon?" Blodhgarm said as he walked up to Eragon's side at the front of the boat Eragon took one last look at the island before looking at Blodhgarm "we need to set up a few scouting groups to search the island"

"No need when Saphira flew over the island she spot a small seaside town that we can dock near to get supplies and a map of the island." He said before also saying "The crew need some time to relax they have been on this boat for two months we all need some time off this boat." Blodhgarm said.

Eragon sighed before replying "I guess your right go tell the crew to pack some of their belongings enough to last a few weeks because we docking here for a while. Eragon said before giving the island a glance before contacting Saphira with his mind _Saphira we are going to dock at the town for a while I need you to find a safe place on the island near the town. _He could hear her growl mentally at the thought of being away from her rider

_Be carful little one_ she replied before flying off to find a spot.

Time passed as Eragon went down deck to pack some cloths, gold, and a few scrolls he was reading, along with the book Jeod gave him and put them in his bag before slinging it onto his back. He walked on deck as they started to dock and saw that the crew that was leaving the boat for a while was packed and ready to go Blodhgarm walk up to Eragon with his bag slung on his back like Eragon. Eragon nodded to show he saw Blodhgarm and together they walked to the plank that allowed them exit the boat to the dock. As they walk the down the plank onto the dock they were greeted by what Eragon saw was a type of elf. The elf started to walk towards them once he saw them.

"I don't recognize you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlanders. State your intentions." The elf said

"Were just here to get some supplies and to stay for a while maybe get some work while were here" Eragon replied

"Ok." The elf replied "How long are you going to leave the boat docked here?" he asks while looking at the boat.

"Were going to leave it docked for a few weeks." Eragon replied

"Ok that will be four hundred gold coins. And would you like to have a guard to watch the boat?" he asked

"No we don't need any guards for are boat" Eragon replied as he handed over a bag that had four hundred gold coins in it.

The elf took the bag trusting that they gave him the right amount and said "Thank you and enjoy your stay to Raven Rock if you any more help just ask" he said before walking away off the dock.

Eragon looked at Blodhgarm and said "Let's see what we have here." And started to walk towards the town When the reached the end of the dock what they saw surprised them the house's were made out of some sort of shell then they saw the guards armor it looked like it was made out of the same stuff. They started to walk around to see what the town had, it had a few house, a farm, some potion seller, and a pub and inn, along with a few tombs and a mine, and it also had one forge, With a huge wall surrounding the town. The town it self was covered with a thick layer of ash. By the time Eragon and Blodhgarm finished walking around buying supplies and maps of the island the sun was setting.

They returned to the ship to drop off the supplies, and headed out to head towards the pub when they got there some of their crew was there walking around talking with people. Both Eragon and Blodhgarm walked to the bar and got some mead they talk a little with the locals but they mostly talked to each other. The pub kept getting louder and louder the more drunk people got, both Eragon and Blodhgarm stop drinking around there fourth mead, and were just watching every one. One person stood out she was walking around with a harp asking people if they wanted to hear a song allot of them said no then she came over to Eragon and asked him he wanted to hear a song

"What songs do you know?" Eragon asked she replied with a small list but one name stuck out to him it was called "The Dragonborn Comes" he asked her to play it so she walked back a few feet and started to strum her harp and then she started to sing

( watch?v=4z9TdDCWN7g)

"Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart

I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes

With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art

Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes

It's an end to the evil, of all skyrim's foes

Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes

For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows

You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn come.

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin

naal ok zin los vahriin

wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!

ahrk fin norok paal graan

fod nust hon zindro zaan

Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"

By the end of the song she had almost every ones attention she took a bow and started to walk away. More time passed away after that about an hour before Eragon and Blodhgarm were able to get their crew out of the pub and onto the boat. Were they went to their own rooms and collapsed in their cots tired from the day.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111

Well that was my rewrite of dovahkiin chapter: 1

Instead of dovahkiin going to Alagaesia Eragon came to Solstheim in the time of the Dragonborn dlc

I hope this was better then the last chapter Sorry it took so long I had a lot of stuff going on well here you go Dovahkiin

Please comment on this it helps a lot

Thanks ~ Nokosi1736


	5. another Updatehelp

Sorry for the long wait, I have been very busy with school finals and all. But now I am here with Good news, and Good news. Number one I am finally done with school finals and I have too much time. Number two because I have so much time now I will be working on Dovahkiin more so be excepting it in a few weeks. Also I need some help, can one of my readers give me some background information on Solstheim and the people there it would help me upload faster, just pm me the information.

Thank you for waiting the next chapter of Dovahkiin will be here in a few weeks.

From: Nokosi1736


End file.
